Catboy and the Tree of Life
'Catboy and the Tree of Life ' is the 71st episode of Season 47. Summary Connor and his friends have arrived at the Tree of Life, where they meet Rani, who is surprisingly the new queen of the Tree of Life and that Kion is her king, then after he is healed, Catboy is worried that he’ll lose his friendship with Kion since he, along with the former Lion Guard, is now staying at the Tree of Life with Rani, but then becomes worried about whether to become the king and queen’s new advisor and join their family or not when Kion asks him to. Plot The episode begins at nighttime with Catboy and his friends who have finally arrived at the Tree of Life. Seeing the tree in real life made all six of them grow wide eyed with amazement, and there were so many animals roaming around. Just then, Makini calls them over as Kion is waiting for them inside the Tree of Life‘s underground chamber as she leads Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, Luna Girl, Armadylan, Spectro, and Aquafish inside, where they are greeted by three lions who call themselves the Night Pride and then a now teenage Kion and even a strange female lion that they’ve never met before. When Kion notices their faces, he introduces Rani to them and also introduces them to her as the queen of the Tree of Life, and she greets them. Catboy and his friends then greet back just when Rani noticed the scar on his face and notes that she has never seen a human with a scar before and that is new to her, then has Nirmala, who is a healing expert, to come forth and have her look at Catboy, who asks her if she can heal his scar. Nirmala responds that his healing will take both time and patience, which leaves him in dismay as he says that he doesn’t have that much time and patience, but Nirmala tells him to not worry as he guesses that Nirmala is right and that he wants to start right now as she leads him and the rest of his friends out of the Tree of begin his healing. After they had left, Rani is amazed that Kion is really friends with actual humans and how nice they are as Kion replies with a nod that they are, just when he asked Rani if she had met humans in her life before him. Shaking her head slightly, Rani replies that the Tree of Life never had any human visitors before until now, and it seems that they are different from some humans that poach animals. Kion agrees and that’s because not all humans are that much the same. Connor and his friends are special, and are very more than just regular humans as Rani asks what he means by that. With a smirk, Kion tells Rani that she’ll see and find out soon enough. Meanwhile, Nirmala introduces Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, Armadylan, Luna Girl, Aquafish, and Spectro to Dirisha, also known as the River of Patience. Looking down at the river, Catboy had a wide eyed and frightened expression on his face then Nirmala explains to him that this is one of his steps to his journey of healing. When Catboy asks how long his healing will take, Nirmala says it all depends on him, reminding him to be patient. Nirmala gives Catboy the task of bringing her a bright orange flower at the top of a cliff on the other side of the river; however, she tells Catboy he has to follow her instructions, which consist of hopping on a passing log and riding it to a sandy bank, afterwards taking the winding path to the top of the ridge. After Owlette wishes Catboy good luck, she walked away with the other six friends, leaving Catboy to wait for a log to come and take him to the other side where the flower stood; however, it wouldn’t be easy, but Catboy needed to do this to heal himself as he begins to wait. Meanwhile, King Kion and Queen Rani are seen giving Owlette, Gekko, Luna Girl, Armadylan, and Aquafish a tour around the Tree of Life (Welcome to the Tree of Life feat. Kion) just as Owlette looks around at the animals living happily and states that Kion and Rani sure do a good job keeping everything in balance as Kion replies that that’s life about being a king and Rani adds that it not all easy, but she and Kion make a great team doing it together, then Aquafish asks Kion when he became king to which he explains that it happened during the end of a competition with Vitani and her Lion Guard, when the spirit of first leader of the Lion Guard, Askari, told him that the he is a true leader without the Roar, even though he is not the leader of the Lion Guard anymore and that Vitani is now, but adds that he still has it. Gekko then asks Kion if he is king of the Tree of Life, then how come he still has the Roar as Rani explains that the Tree of Life needs it, to not only protect it but the animals too. Just like when Disney Junior Town needs the PJ Masks to protect it, Armadylan points out, and it’s all thanks to their leader, Catboy. But with him in healing, Armadylan wonders if they’ll ever protect the town without him just as Owlette assures him that Catboy will be better and that the venom will be gone as soon as Nirmala heals him, which reminded Kion of how well a job Nirmala healed him when he and the Lion Guard and Makini came to the Tree of Life. Owlette then wonders how Catboy was doing and hopes that he’s not making any trouble with Nirmala, just as Luna Girl now assures her that he’s doing fine. Meanwhile, at the River of Patience, Catboy was still waiting for a log but he was getting impatient and was about to use his super cat stripes to try and pull one out of the water when suddenly, a log finally appears from below and floats towards Catboy as he exhales in relief and jumps onto it, only to have fallen off it and gets wet. After Catboy gets out of the river and shakes himself dry, Nirmala resigns him to try again until another log comes. After another log appears, Catboy jumps onto it and then ends up falling off it, but even with Nirmala lightly teasing him, he didn’t give up yet so he tries again and again, but every time he jumps onto another log, he keeps falling into the river. Catboy gets up from the river just as his scar starts hurting again and he growls while rubbing it what he was doing wrong. Nirmala tells Catboy that maybe jumping onto a log is what’s making him fall off, and advises to him that if he gets on the log slowly, then he will not fall off like before. She shows him how it’s done when another log appears by placing one paw on it, then the other, and calmly lets herself down until she was standing straight and not falling off of the log, then finally she waits until she approaches the ridge and jumps off the log and lands safely. Now it was Catboy’s turn, and like what Nirmala demonstrated to him, he slowly and calmly lets himself onto another log, and was relieved that he didn’t fall off of the last log this time, and he jumps onto the ridge then approaches the flower and was about to pick it, when Nirmala tells Catboy that getting the flower wasn't really the point of the task, noting he still managed to finish it. Catboy assume this means that he has been healed, but Nirmala notes that there's still more for him to do and Catboy was shocked just as he pauses to instinctively rub at his scar for a moment before stopping himself, realizing he doesn't feel pain, and agrees he just needs patience. The next task, Nirmala gives Catboy a mud facial which will help treat the venom in his scar, then for the next task, Catboy was up high on a tree branch with frogs hopping on him, but it was only up to the frogs and not Nirmala to figure out how long they’ll have to hop all over him until they stop. Just then, Catboy hears someone from a distance as he looks over to see Kion and Rani giving Owlette, Gekko, Armadylan, Aquafish, and Luna Girl a tour around the Tree of Life place as he smiles just seeing them having a good time checking out the place, but then overhears Kion saying something about being a king, leaving Catboy to frown about him staying here just as he remembered his healing and still lets the frogs jump on him. Thankfully, they were done hopping on him as Catboy and Nirmala went onto the final step of his healing; the Lake of Reflection, where Catboy has to look into his reflection in the lake. But as Catboy asked hopefully if he'll scar will ever be healed after this. Nirmala replies to him that his scar won't go away like Kion's when he had his healing, but the venom in his body will be gone. However, hearing that made Catboy angered and batting at the water, saying in fury that he and his friends came all the way for nothing when all he wanted for his scar to go away and make him into his old self again, but Nirmala assures Catboy that his scar doesn't define him, saying it's just a flesh wound, and there's so much more to him. After Catboy begins rubbing his scar again, she leaves to get some rest while he goes back to looking down at his reflection. A few minutes later, Catboy was still looking down at his reflection but all he can look at was his scar, wondering if Nirmala was right, although he was getting a bit tired as he lets out a yawn but tried to stay awake by splashing water on his face. Just as Catboy got back to staring at his reflection but mostly at his scar, he heard someone calling behind him as he turns to see his friends coming towards him. Gekko asks him how his healing is going as Catboy replies that he‘s on the final step of it: looking at his reflection, but it’s taking forever for the venom to go away, leaving his friends confused as he explains to them that Nirmala told him that the venom will go away but not his scar. As Catboy goes back to looking at his reflection and his scar, Owlette could see that he looked worried about something else besides his scar so she decides to stay and talk with him while Gekko, Armadylan, Luna Girl, and Aquafish go to rest. Sitting next to Catboy, Owlette tells him that she can see that it’s more than just his scar that he’s worrying about and asks him what it is. Taking a deep breath and letting out a deep sigh, Catboy admits that it's Kion, leaving Owlette confused as she asked what about Kion. Catboy continued by saying that Kion is the new king of the Tree of Life and is afraid that he might forget everything they've been through together. Shaking her head in disbelief, Owlette tells Catboy that Kion may be king, but that won’t mean he’ll forget about anything, not even the adventures he and the PJ Masks have had together, and he won’t even forget about Catboy either. Catboy tries to say something else, but Owlette interrupts by reminding to him that Kion will always remember them. Song(s) * Welcome to the Tree of Life Feat. Kion Characters * Connor/Catboy * Amaya/Owlette * Greg/Gekko * Luna/Luna Girl * Dylan/Armadylan * Angellica/Aquafish * Kion * Rani * Surak * Baliyo * Bunga * Fuli * Anga * Ono * Besthe * Ullu Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 47 Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on the Lion Guard Category:Episodes focusing on Makini Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Part Two of the Stories Category:Episodes focusing on Rani Category:Episodes with songs